tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate/Providence
| author = Kohaku Muramasa Yasuda Izumi | master = Altea Flamel Flaminia Morte Anna Flamel Zeno De Gracia Nicholas De Gracia Sagiri Kurosaki Marcus Pierce Bianca Esposito | servant = Caster (Fate/Providence) Ruler (Fate/Providence) Saber Lily (Fate/Providence) Saber (Fate/Providence) Rider (Fate/Providence) Archer (Fate/Providence) Berserker (Fate/Providence) Lancer (Fate/Providence) | associated = Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament Servants Summon Arc: Attack on the Capitol Servants Summon Arc: Little Sister's Jealousy Servants Summon Arc: The Cry of the Virgin Servants Summon Arc: Unlikely Candidate Servants Summon Arc: Divine Bond of Blood Servants Summon Arc: A Risky Bid Servants Summon Arc: False Savior }} Fate/Providence is a light novel series written by Kohaku Muramasa and edited by Yasuda Izumi. Illustrations are done by various artists. Taking place thirteen years after the Holy Grail War of , a new war is at hand. The Holy Grail has split into two and is ordering for a battle royale between fourteen Masters and Servants. It even has dictated the place in which the war was to take place: in the navel of the Sahara Desert. However, the war drifts east and the final batrles are fought on the Asian continent and in Fuyuki. Story Setting Events of the First Heaven's Holy Grail War begin on June 23, 2017 and end towards the end of July. Servant summons are done on different continents but the main battlefield is in the blistering and torrid Sahara Desert, mostly in the countries of Libya and Egypt. However, battles begin ro increasingly occur east of the initial fights. The final battle takes place in Fuyuki. Plot Prologue The prologue spans from June 23 to July ??? and is composed of the Servants Summon Arc. Twenty Masters say their prayers as they summon their Servants. All Masters and Servants now move to the Sahara in which they will fight to the death. Masters may or may not live after a battle. Africa The first few battles takes place in Libya. Saber and Saber Lily were technically supposed to be the first battle but borh refused as their Masters were on the same side...... Arcs All arcs are listed in chronological order Servants Summon Arc Note: This may not be in chronological order. On another note, if the SSA consists of multiple chapters, you authors are expected to write one chapter at a time, be it long or short. *Servants Summon Arc: Masters' Tournament - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Attack on the Capitol - In Progress *Servants Summon Arc: Divine Bond of Blood - In Progress *Servants Summon Arc: The Cry of the Virgin - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: Little Sister's Jealousy - In Progress *Servants Summon Arc: Unlikely Candidate - Complete *Servants Summon Arc: A Risky Bid - In Progress *Servants Summon Arc: False Savior - Pending Clash! Collision on the African Continent Arc Characters Masters *Asahiko Minamoto - Master of Avenger; Crown Prince of Japan *Altea Flamel - Master of Caster; Crown Princess of Alchimia Pianita *Flaminia Morte - Master of Ruler; Crown Princess of Assoluto Morte *Zeno De Gracia - Master of Saber; King of Spatial Distortion; Princess Altea's love interest *Anna Flamel - Master of Saber; Second Princess of Alchimia Pianita; Young Lady of Projection *Sagiri Kurosaki - Master of Archer; Virgin of Obscurity *Bianca Esposito - Master of Lancer; Orphaned Warrior *Marcus Pierce - Master of Berserker; Ivory Assassin *Nicholas De Gracia - Master of Rider; Studious Mage *??? - Master of Saver Servants *Avenger (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Divine Spirit Amaterasu *Caster (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Antiquity Witch Circe *Ruler (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Saint of Orleans Jeanne d'Arc *Saber (Fate/Providence) - True Name: President Abree Lincoln *Saber (Fate/Providence - Nero Lily) - True Name; Roman Emperor Nero Claudius *Archer (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Divine Spirit Artemis *Lancer (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Denied Ruler Remus *Berserker (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Legendary Centurion Sempronius Densus *Berserker (Fate/Providence - Kratos) - True Name: Divine Spirit Kratos *Rider (Fate/Providence) - True Name: Ruthless Emperor Genghis Khan *Saver (Fate/Providence) - True Name: ??? Other Volumes 1. The Summoning of Servants - Written by Yasuda Izumi :Consists of twenty chapters; Each chapter is an individual Servant summon; Book spans from June 24 to July 6 2. Holy Grail War: African Front :Consists of ??? chapters; Focuses on Servant/Master battles on the North African coast Timeline See Fate/Providence/Timeline Development Fate/Providence was the brainchild of Kohaku Muramasa to which he shared the ideas with Yasuda Izumi. Yasuda agreed to co-write the light novel. The two authors have most of the story planned out but they had agreed to making it a wiki-wide project to which they have received little participation due to the small size of the community. The authors are grateful to Masakuni Kishi and Rien Echīzen for being the first to answer the call. Trivia *This work is a collaboration between users NejiHyuga2 and ArtistOfTheDaleks. **However, all Masters and Servants are done by other users. **Fate/Providence is run quite similarly to . ***One difference is that the two sides are further split into tag teams of two Mastwrs and Servants.